


Crash Course

by PrimedOverlord



Series: Modern Dragons: Over the Edge [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Damn Viggo you scary!, F/F, Talk of sex, Teen Angst, Torture, Violence, dragon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimedOverlord/pseuds/PrimedOverlord
Summary: Renee has been captured during a recon mission. It's up to the rest of the Omega team to rescue her, and get back to Dragon's Edge before Viggo discovers why dragons have been retreating to the inner barbaric archipelago. But can they escape the dragon hunters, and a loose Changewing who has set its sight on them, alive?





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The long awaited ficlet that started life as a brain baby after watching the newest Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom trailer. And it looks like it's going to be an ongoing side series apart from the original Modern Dragons timeline. I'm leaning towards calling this series Over The Edge. If anyone has better ideas, please, don't hesitate to leave a comment! 
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to correct any grammar or continuity errors within the story. I edited when I was half asleep the previous night. So if something doesn't sound right, I'll fix it asap!

“Rise and shine.” An unfamiliar voice coaxed. 

Renee groaned. Despite the unfamiliar voice, her head pounding with a headache was the first thing she noticed. She lifted her head slowly and cracked an eye open. A dark figure stood before her. Her vision blurred out his details. She squinted her eyes. The light source made for her pounding head to throb more. 

“Welcome back to Midgard.” The voice spoke again. Something about it sent dread up her spine. Maybe because the tone took her back to her uncle’s own condescending voice when he spoke to her before corporal punishment. Her body trembled violently at the reminder. That’s when she noticed her hands. Tied behind her back. She struggled to free them, but rope was generously wrapped around her wrists. Binding her to her chair. This rope was not going to be falling off anytime soon.

“Wh—“ Renee tried to speak, but her throat was sore. Making talk difficult. She coughed in desperation to clear her throat. How long had she been knocked out? 

“Interesting. Usually after knocking Hiccup out, he was never as drunk when coming to.” The figure spoke again. This time it had an amused tone to it. 

“Who,” Renee coughed again. “Who are you?” She lifted her head and cracked open her eyes. Squinting them so as not to let in too much light. 

“You could say I am an old acquaintance of Hiccup’s.” She could hear the smirk in his tone. 

She hissed in pain when her head was held up against its will. She could feel strong fingertips pressing painfully against her skull. This told her she’d lost her helmet somewhere. The figure was closer than before. She could barely make out his features now. 

“You aren’t exactly a Hooligan now, are you? Your skin is much too pale.” He spoke, moving her head as he looked her over. Causing the ringing in her ears to protest. She blinked several times, clearing her vision before she could focus on her captor. 

“I, I am a Hooligan.” Renee stammered. Feeling offended he couldn’t accept that she was one of them. She looked up at him. Now she could clearly see him. She jolted violently in her chair and yelped seeing how close he was to her. Seeing the scarred left side of his face so near her. His one dead milky white eye gleaming at her in the dim lighting. She had begun to panic. Her breathing hastened as her eyes darted every which way trying to figure a way out of this situation. 

“Ahh yes, I recognize that look. You have the same calculative spark in your eyes as he does. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were related to Hiccup. But that would be silly. You were born of another tribe. Which tribe would that be, my dear?” He asked as he pulled away from Renee. 

“Th-the Roughneck R-ruffians.” She stuttered. By now she was trembling in her seat. Each rasping breath was sending a visible shockwave through her body. 

“Odd. The last I had heard of that tribe, they were extinct.” The man spoke, amusement in his voice. Renee shook her head. 

“My un-uncle. Ivar. He’s their ch-chief.” Renee couldn’t speak straight to save her life now. She was trapped, with a man who gave her creep vibes. She had no idea where her team was, or whether or not they even care that she’s held captive. 

“Th-that’s not what y-you really want. Wh-what do you really wa-want?” Renee took a deep breath, but it still didn’t help her stammering or her growing panic attack. 

“It’s simple dear. I just want to know where the rest of your tiny team are.” He spoke calmly and confidently. 

“I don’t kn-know.” Renee found herself struggling to swallow a lump in her throat. 

“Hiccup liked to lie about his team’s whereabouts too.” He hummed his amusement as he pulled out a dagger. Renee froze, eyeing the dagger he held in his hand. A whimper escaped her lips as he approached her. 

“I can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You don’t look like you would be able to survive the hard way. You seem much to stringy and frail.” He advanced her. An amused smile on his lips. 

“I t-told you I do-don’t know where they are.” Renee whimpered. It was looking like this deranged man was not going to listen to her. She watched in horror as he brandished the tip of the blade before her, nearing her eye. Her breathing came in short gasps. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to recall what had happened before she woke up here. 

 

 

The sun glinted in Renee’s eyes as she followed Hiccup and the rest of her team that morning out to a new location. They were to be given their new recon positions that day for their advanced training. Something about having to collect only the essential needs. Renee may have gotten carried away with her packing. But she couldn’t help but be too cautious. 

“How much further?” Pudge whined from her right. He was astride his blue and green Gronkle he’d named Surefoot. 

Renee looked up ahead. Hiccup was leading their group at the head. As cautionary back up, the twins flanked their group to the right and Astrid to the left. 

“How long are we gonna be abandoned out here? I only brought a week’s provisions.” Renee called up ahead. 

“A week at the most. We’ll stay the first couple of days with you four to make sure you’re settled in before heading back.” Hiccup announced, glancing back towards them. 

“Just be careful once you’re on your own. The place we’re headed to, is _cursed_!” Tuffnut shouted in a mysterious and theatrical way. 

“C-cursed?” Renee whimpered, looking towards the twins. Suddenly dreading the upcoming camping trip. 

“A few bad things happened to the twins during our stay and so now they think the place is cursed.” Astrid hissed. Renee flinched. Even though it was clear of her involvement with Helga, Astrid still held a bitterness towards her. 

“Hey! Getting your head caught in a tree was a traumatizing experience alright?” Ruffnut barked at Astrid, feeling attacked. 

“And getting swarmed by bees wasn’t exactly pleasant either. You try living with bee stings in your—“ Tuff gestured to his lap but was cut off by Hiccup shouting. 

“Okay, we get the idea!” Hiccup heaved an exasperated sigh. 

“It’s not going to be all _that_ bad.” Helga reassured Renee as she flanked her on her teal Monstrous Nightmare named Windwhisper. 

Renee felt her face flush when she caught Helga’s suggestive brow raise.

“If anything we’ll be cursed with your distracted smooching.” Viktor chided from behind on his multi colored Monstrous Nightmare he’d named Trapjaw. Earning a glare from Helga. 

Renee felt her cheeks flush hot from embarrassment. She liked it better when Helga pretended to hate her guts in public, allowing them to have peace when they were alone with each other. But now that it’s out in the open, that she and Helga are courting, there was some slight animosity towards it. The fear that they would be too distracted by each other to focus on their training. Maybe even a hint of jealousy. 

“There it is, Dragon’s Edge!” Hiccup sounded out as they crest ice flows and headed for an impressively large island. The trainees looked on with awe as they came in closer. 

Renee soon caught sight of a caldera which appeared to still be active, emitting its own light. 

“Hold up, we’re going to camp out on an active, volcano?” Renee shouted ahead. Growing nervous. 

“Why do you think we built our huts up high in the cliffs above?” Ruff asked. 

A whimper escaped her as she followed them in for a landing. She had her doubts about this trip. Her mind was calculating all the possible things that could go wrong. 

As they landed, Renee had observed that this outpost was well kept and sturdy. Able to withstand the weight of several dragons and their riders.  

“All’s quiet in this sector, Chief!” A new face ran up, greeting Hiccup. 

“Thank you Gustav. You and the rest of A-Team are relieved of your posts. Omega team will be taking shift.” Hiccup spoke. 

Renee watched as the other youth gave salute and took off. For a place that was rumored to be cursed, it sure seemed to have a light hearted zeal to it. A home away from home. 

Renee dismounted Thunderhead and looked around. They were on the largest platform she could only figure was their main outpost. The other buildings that dotted the cliffs seemed to be sleeping huts. 

She approached the edge of the platform they stood on and peered over. Looking into the sheer drop that ended off in the bitter cold ocean. She swallowed a lump in her throat. 

 

 

“I told you I don’t know where they are, you insolent cur!” Renee shouted at him, lips pulled back to bare her teeth. Her body language had changed the moment she felt the blade slice her healing cheek. She breathed heavily through her nostrils, her eyes dilated. 

She watched the man back down, his head tilted as he observed her. She began to thrash in her bonds. Hoping to graze him with her skull in the process, but it only served to infuriate her more when all she struck was air. She eventually stilled, breathing heavily. 

“This certainly is amusing.” The man chortled. Renee looked daggers at him, she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his lips with her knuckles.

“And I suppose Hiccup doesn’t know you’re a berserker?” He’d asked curiously. 

“Why don’t you ask Edmund. Broke his wrist, with my teeth.” She pulled her lips back into a grin of her own. She bit at the air between them with a loud snap. 

“Would have ripped his whole hand off had he not been pulled away.” Renee snickered. Bastard deserved that broken wrist. She’s only sorry she didn’t rip his throat out. She licked her lips at the memory, she could almost taste his blood again. 

“Perhaps you would like a demonstration if you do not believe me?” If given the chance, Renee would not hesitate to sink her teeth into this man’s skin. In fact, she was hoping he would comply. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” The man still retained an amused tone. Despite her threats. 

“Why are you interested in my team anyway? It’s obvious they’ve abandoned me. Cowards.” Renee spat. 

“You and your team stand between me and making a profit.” He explained calmly. 

“Really? Now I’m the one amused here.” Renee snickered. 

“That nadder you ride is worth more gold divided than alive. Its gall bladder, horn, and blood is used in traditional medicine. Its poison is used as a strong sedative, its hide is fire proof making it invaluable for many uses, and its mouth is filled with valuable ivory. Unfortunately, you and your friends are part of a larger scale operation to keep me from my gain. Since last spring thaw, dragons have begun relocating to the inner boundaries of the archipelago. Leaving us with hardly any scraps to contend with!” The man sneered, stabbing the blade into the table before her. She stared at him, unflinching. Unimpressed.  

“So where exactly do we come in? You lost me when you went on a tangent there.” Renee said, brows furrowing. She could see this man was quickly losing his patience. She wanted to see just how far she could go before he started using her as a carving board. She didn’t seem to care. The more scars she had, the better she appealed to Helga. 

“Something about a large scale operation. But from what you described, it sounded like the retreat of dragons from your native lands aligns with when Hiccup became chief.” Renee spoke. She watched as the man grew still and turned to look at her. She could see it in his eyes. His frustration disappeared and replaced with a spark almost the moment she mentioned Hiccup was chief. His lips twitched into a grin. 

 

 

“I said you were free to return home, Spitelout. We got this covered.” Hiccup saw that Spitelout was still hanging back once the rest of his team left. 

“Thought I’d stay a bit longer boy-o. Train the new recruits for you.” Spitelout spoke. 

Renee watched as Spitelout and Hiccup talked before leaning towards Helga. 

“What’s he gonna do, teach us to make wallets and lanyards?” She asked Helga above a whisper, earning raucous laughter from the twins who overheard near by. 

“Wait, what’s a wallet?” Tuff asked in confusion. 

“Do you find something amusing lass?” Spitelout pulled away from Hiccup and advanced Renee. He towered over her, causing Renee to fumble back as he bent over to come face to face with her. 

“N-no sir.” She looked on with wide eyes as Spitelout glared at her. 

“You wouldn’t think it such a joke if you find yourself out there all alone during one of your scouting missions freezing to death.” He sneered, looking at Renee. She could feel animosity for her dripping off Spitelout. She wasn’t sure if it was because Helga chose a hiccup like her, or if it was because she ruined his hopes of his daughter becoming a chieftess by winning that holmgang through sheer fluke chance. He seemed the type to be power hungry to her. Renee swallowed hard. 

“Right then. We start wildlife survival early in the morrow.” Spitelout swiped his hand down Renee’s helmet as he rose, causing it to fall over her eyes. 

A whine escaped Renee as she went to straighten her helmet. Helga adjusted the helmet for her before brushing her wild locks out of her face. 

“Don’t worry. Once ya get to know to him he’s a real softie.” Helga smiled. 

“Why do I get the feeling he’ll never like me?” She asked, her eyes back on Spitelout who was back to discussing current matters with Hiccup. 

“It’s a dad thing. Once you spend time with him, I’m sure you two will get along.” Helga reassured her, laying her arm over Renee’s shoulders and leaning against her.  

Renee practically bent under Helga’s weight. A smile crossed her lips as she looked up at the older teen. 

“Let’s get you guys settled.” Hiccup soon parted from Spitelout, having agreed to have him not only watch over them in case they are under siege, but also to learn important survival skills. 

“I call Fury Height!” Helga shouted, grabbing Renee by the shoulder and tugging her towards Hiccup’s old cabin. 

“No, I’m the muscle, I get Fury Height!” Viktor barked, getting between Helga and the bridge. 

“Leader’s get first pick, Vik.” Helga snapped. 

“No one, is getting Fury Height. You four will be camping in the clubhouse the first two nights.” Hiccup announced. Earning disappointed groans from both teens. Renee cheered inwardly. Helga had been talking about this trip all week once it had been announced. That they would finally have privacy to themselves. But having chaperones wouldn’t last for long. 

 

 

Renee hit the floor with a loud thud, coughing. She lay, still attached to the chair, on her back. Staring up at the ceiling of the tent. She clenched her eyes shut when the world began to spin. She opened her eyes slightly when she heard him approach her. She watched as the one eyed man came to stand over her. 

“Are you just gonna keep striking me, till I tell you what you want to hear?” She had asked, coughing. She could taste blood now as it drizzled from her nose over her lips and into her mouth. She must’ve looked like a mess. 

He had not believed that she just happened to fall into Hiccup’s lap that spring. That she was somehow holding back the truth. He’d reduced to slapping the truth out of her, but the strikes felt like punches against her soft body. 

“You aren’t telling the full truth.” He leaned down and grabbed her by the collar of her tunic. He then yanked her up until her chair was back onto its four legs. 

“It’s like I said. There were explosions, I fell, I woke up over the ocean. I don’t know how Hiccup became chief. That happened before I arrived. What more do you want?” She demanded. 

“Dragons are remarkable creatures.” He began, his voice and demeanor suddenly changing. Renee furrowed her brows. She was not liking where this was going. 

“Their skin is able to withstand intense heat. Allowing them to practically swim in lava flows if they so chose.” He approached a brazier. 

“The human flesh however, is weak. It burns so easily. The average viking skin starts to blister at two hundred degrees. I wonder just how long it will take for your supple skin to break under the heat.” He picked up a pair of tongs. 

Renee could feel her confidence slipping. Her aggression had long since begun to ebb ever since he’d put the dagger away. 

“You’re being cryptic. How can I an-answer you if I don’t know what you want?” She asked. Her whimpering stutter returning to her. She could feel fear creeping back into her body. Slowly replacing her bravado. 

 “I thought I was making myself perfectly clear. But I suppose Ruffians aren’t as intelligent as they were said to be. I simply want to know what’s so important about Hiccup becoming chief. You said it yourself that dragons began to recede to the inner archipelago prior to him becoming chief.” He’d explained, picking up a hot piece of coal from the brazier and holding it over the flame. Renee flinched. Granted she deserved that insult after the insults she’d given him in her moments of rage. 

“I don’t know. And even if-if I did I wouldn’t tell you!” Renee barked. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” The man’s smile twisted into a smirk. Renee whimpered as he pulled away from the brazier and made his way towards her. Her eyes never left the smoldering coal until he was over her. She bit her lip, trying to hold in a whimper. 

“Are you going to tell me?” He’d asked. Renee could feel the heat from the coal near her skin. She sucked in air through her nose before shaking her head. She could feel her skin blistering under the heat as he pressed the hot coal against her skin. She bit down on her lip harder, tasting blood. She’d finally screamed. Unable to take the pain of her flesh cooking any longer. She’d handled a hooked bull whip before. She’d handled being smacked around. But this pain, this torture. It was new to her. She cracked. 

 

 

Not only did Spitelout stay behind to teach them important survival skills, but he’d taken it upon himself to separate both Renee and Helga. He’d even given them their assigned cabins so no one would argue over the cabins, or sleep with each other. 

Renee had been assigned to Nadder Bluffs, while Helga received Fury Height. Which just so happened to be connected to Renee’s cabin. 

For the first three mornings, Spitelout had taken them out and taught them how to survive should they be separated and alone. Renee was sure he was extra harder on her. But Helga assured her he just wanted to see her survive. 

Hiccup and his friends had eventually returned to Berk. Now they were all alone with only Spitelout as backup should anything happen. 

Renee unfortunately had first patrol shift. They had drawn straws and she was the unlucky person to get the short straw. She’d packed a map and some other tools she’d felt would be useful on her scouting mission. 

At first she thought she’d be a nervous wreck. But once she’d noticed how quiet it was, she relaxed. Being alone, she found herself thinking. And her thinking soon drew her to a touchy subject for her. She found herself talking to Thunderhead. 

“It’s not that I don’t like her. I adore her. I want to spend every moment with her. It’s just, the thought of sex is unsettling for me. I don’t even know why I’m talking to a dragon. You probably don’t even care what I’m talking about.” Renee gestured to Thunderhead who simply burbled in response. 

“But how do you tell her, you’re not ready?” She sighed and slouched in her saddle. 

Movement soon caught her attention and she glanced down, sighting breaching thunderdrums in the ocean below. She couldn’t help but watch in awe as the pod swam along. Skipping in the waves playfully. 

Something else soon caught her sight. A light smoke billowing up in the east. Renee fished her hand into her saddlebag and pulled out a spyglass she packed. Extending the spyglass, she held it up to her eye. She could see dragons fleeing the locale. It was not on her route. In fact she shouldn’t even be seeing this. But just as she’d predicted, something bad was going to happen to her. It _always_ did. 

She then fished out her map and marked down where she’d seen it. If anything she’d show them where she’d seen the smoke and let Spitelout deal with it. They were there for surveillance only. 

“We should head back and let them know what we found.” Renee huffed as she put her things back into her saddlebag. 

“Come on Thunderhead.” Renee grabbed him by the spikes and steered him back towards Dragon’s Edge. 

 

 

Helga peered over the bushes into the vast camp before them. Pudge trembled beside her with a whimper, earning a hush from her. 

“Dragon hunters.” Helga whispered. Watching the men live about their daily lives before them. Unaware of their presence.   

Helga’s brows furrowed. Both Viktor and Pudge were too small to remember when Berk was at war with a one Viggo Grimborn. She was six when she took part in that war. It was her first. She was hoping she would not have to face Viggo a second time in her life. But this entire operation stank of him. 

“We need to split up. Find where they’re keeping Runny. If you find her, use a bird call to let the others know.” Helga ordered. 

“But why can’t we use dragon calls? They’re louder.” Viktor argued. Earning a stern glare from Helga. 

“Because if this lot belongs to who I think is in charge, we’ll be in deep yak dung before we can even rescue Runny.” Helga hissed. 

“ _No_ dragon calls. Bird calls are more natural, less likely to be figured out. Understood?” Helga demanded as she grabbed Viktor by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close to her. She let go of him when he’d nodded nervously. 

“Good. Now stay low, stay quiet. Do not engage. Observe only.” Helga then began to break away from her two friends. She kept to the bushes. Keeping still and quiet when dragon hunters had neared her position before moving once more. 

_I’m an idiot. Had I listened to her, she wouldn’t be in this mess._

Helga knew beating herself up right now wasn’t the best time. She would make her peace with Renee when she finally had the smaller teen back in her arms. 

_If Viggo hurt her, he’s going to regret it._

Her regret soon turned to rage. She knew the man held a grudge against Hiccup for the death of his older brother. But she knew Viggo wasn’t foolish enough to mistake Renee for Hiccup. The age difference wasn’t the only factor playing against her. 

She froze, watching as a dragon hunter walked past her position. She shrank against the base of the bush as quiet as she could. Lost in thought had almost gotten herself spotted as a hunter left the camp to relieve himself. Helga shook her head to clear her thoughts before quickly disappearing into nearby bushes once the man was distracted. 

She needed to focus on the rescue mission at hand. 

 

 

“You did right by reporting back to me lass.” Spitelout took the map from Renee and looked at the mark she’d placed to indicate where she’d seen the smoke. 

“So, what now? Do we go out and inspect this possible threat?” Pudge had asked, reclining against Surefoot. They had all gathered in the clubhouse once Renee had returned. 

“You four are only here for surveillance. You are not yet ready to face combat. I will send a T-mail to Berk along with this map. We’ll let Hiccup decide on the best course of action.” Spitelout explained. 

“Until then, no one is to leave Dragon’s Edge.” He ordered, leaving for his cabin. 

Helga watched as her father left. She waited until he was out of earshot before she pushed away from the door frame. 

“We’re here to do recon and that’s what we’re going to do.” Helga spoke, earning excited cheer from the two boys. Renee wasn’t as thrilled. 

“But Spitelout said to remain here.” Renee objected. 

Helga approached Renee. A flirtatious smirk on her lips. Renee watched nervously as she approached her. 

“I know you want to please my father. But we need to inspect these intruders. Decide whether or not they’re friend or foe.” Helga rested her arms on Renee’s shoulders and pulled her close. Earning a twitchy smile from Renee. 

“After all, Dragon’s Edge is Berk territory. It marks the dividing line between the rest of the known world and the barbaric archipelago,” She took a strand of Renee’s dark auburn hair that dangled from the back of her head and started to play with it, wrapping it in her finger. “If Dragon’s Edge falls, Berk is defenseless and exposed to outside threat.” Helga explained. 

“All we’re going to do is observe from a safe distance. Alright?” Helga tried to put Renee’s worries at ease. 

“But, something’s going to happen. It always does.” Renee objected. A whimper escaping her lips. 

“How about this,” Helga hissed out a sigh of contempt. “If at any given time something looks wrong, we’ll retreat. Alright?” Helga asked. She watched as Renee broke eye contact and looked away. She moved Renee’s head back to face her. She then gently rested her forehead against Renee’s. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise.” Helga reassured her. 

“And when this is all over, we’ll meet up for a rendezvous of our own.” Helga winked. She watched with bated breath as Renee looked at her in thought. As though she were struggling with the idea as her jaw tightened. 

“When do we leave?” Renee forced a smile. Helga smiled and pressed her lips against Renee’s. 

“Tonight. When my father’s asleep.” She spoke as she pulled away. 

Night had soon come and they had all retreated to their cabins after an awkwardly silent meal. Helga was the first to emerge from her cabin once she was sure her father was down for the night. She tucked low to the platform and glanced around her. The boys were quick and quiet to emerge from their shared cabin, and Renee eventually emerged from hers as well. 

Helga glanced back to her father’s cabin which sat near by. She then gave hand signals for the three to move out to the stables. 

They reached a rough patch when the swinging bridge made noise. But they were quick to glide over it without making anymore noise once Helga sent them across one at a time. 

Once they had reached their dragons, they mounted and took off with Renee in the lead. 

As they came in closer, they could see just what they were dealing with. A massive campsite belonging to what looked like an entire army ready to be deployed at any given notice. 

The trainees landed on a cliff over looking the campsite in the distance. Helga held her hand out to Renee, knowing she still had her spyglass, and gratefully accepted it once it was handed over. Extending it, she placed it up to her eye and looked for any discernible tribal crest. She had hoped that they found Renee’s tribe. 

Pudge whistled low. “Must be at least five hundred men. Maybe more.” 

“And every one of em armed to the teeth.” Viktor observed, seeing the scattered array of weapons across the city of tents. 

“I don’t like this. I _really_ don’t like this.” Renee whimpered in Helga’s ear as they observed the spread before them. 

Helga grew annoyed with her whinging and hissed at her to quiet. She scanned over the campsite, looking for who might be in charge. Then she caught sight of a large tent towards the edge in the distance. A figure left the tent, but they were so far away that Helga couldn’t see who it was to make out any details in the dark. 

“We need to go in closer.” Helga announced. 

“But you said—“ Helga was quick to clamp her hand down over Renee’s mouth. 

“I know what I said. And we’ll leave soon as I get a closer look.” Helga promised. 

“You don’t even have to come with me. Just stay here with Viktor and Pudge. I’ll be right back.” With a gentle pat to her cheek, Helga then slipped off the side and carefully made her journey down to the ground below. 

 

 

Both Viktor and Pudge teamed up in search for Renee. Both knowing if they separated, that would end in one of them captured. And Pudge knew that would have been him. He likes to talk big and act tough, but deep down, fighting terrifies him. He didn’t want to be an auxiliary rider to begin with. He was quite content wanting to learn to cook with his mamaw teaching him. But his older brother pushed him into it. At least with cooking, you didn’t have to worry about five hundred pounds of muscle charging at you. 

And now, he found himself out in the field, sneaking through bushes and undergrowth trying to find the one team member that made him feel better about his own insecurities. 

 _If we get her out of this, by Thor I’m going to go easier on her._  

Pudge felt a tear threatening to spill. He paused just long enough to wipe it away before Viktor saw. 

“Hurry up!” Viktor hissed in a harsh whisper. Pausing just a few paces ahead of him. 

Pudge was quick to catch up with Viktor. They rounded the campsite. Nearing the less populated sectors. As they neared what appeared to be crates, Pudge yipped when a dragon snapped at him from within a cage nearby. 

“Relax, it’s contained!” Viktor hissed at Pudge. Only to stop and look before them. They were surrounded by cages filled with dragons of all species. 

“That’s a lot of dragons. Wonder what’s gonna happen to them.” Pudge questioned as he got as close to Viktor as he could. 

“Probably women’s fashion, or chopped and sold piece by piece for gold.” Viktor mused. Pudge frowned as he looked around them. Each dragon looked like it was suffering to a degree. 

“Come on.” Viktor stood up and began to make his way into the stockyard. 

“Are you mad? You’ll be seen!” Pudge hissed at him to get back down. 

“No one’s here.” Viktor pointed out, gesturing with his arms wide open as he boldly turned to face Pudge. 

Pudge whimpered before scrambling to his feet and hurried to catch up with Viktor. As they scouted the area, Pudge began to observe that the majority of trapped dragons were thunderclaws. 

“There’s quite a bit of thunderclaws here.” Pudge observed. 

“Hey, aren’t thunderclaws the dragons that stampede when startled?” Viktor asked, whipping out his lock pick set. A conniving grin crossing his lips. 

“Yeah but, wait. What are you thinking?” Pudge asked nervously. 

“Was thinking of giving ol’ Viggo a run for his gold.” Viktor snickered to himself. 

“But what about Helga and Runny? They’re out there somewhere. They’ll be caught in the stampede.” Pudge hissed. 

“They’ll be alright. Now stand guard. Got a lot of picks to pick.” Viktor ordered. Pudge whined in frustration before standing watch. He only hope that Helga and Renee were able to get out of Viktor’s plan unscathed. 

 

 

Helga inched her way closer to the campsite before her. She needed to see who it was that had left the tent. She couldn’t return to Dragon’s Edge unsatisfied. The curiosity burned within her. 

She soon reached where she thought the leader’s tent was, and looked around. There was no where she could climb higher to get a better look, except for a tree. 

With a stifled grunt, she hopped to the first lowest branch and climbed as high as she could to remain out of sight. Satisfied with the height, she pulled out Renee’s spyglass and scanned the area. 

As expected, the mysterious figure returned to his tent. Helga felt her stomach recoil as bile threatened to run its course seeing who she thought. Her lips pulled back into a sneer as she collapsed the spyglass. This was not going well. She glanced back towards the cliff where she left her team. They needed to get back to Dragon’s Edge and call for reinforcements. They needed to beef up security if _HE’S_ back. 

Once the area was all clear, she hopped down out of the tree. At least, she thought the area was all clear. She hadn’t seen the cloaked figure hiding in the dark until a twig snapped. 

She quickly turned around, withdrawing her axe from her back and swung at blinding speed. Her axe was soon met with a strange broad sword. The cloaked figure equalled her speed, and was pushing against her. Helga broke away and swung at him again and again. With each blow, the cloaked figure matched her strike. Blocking her blows. She’d growled and tried to pull away. To retreat back to her team. But as she turned to run, the figure had skirted her to block her exit. 

She glanced back up at the cliff. She saw dragon hunters scaling the high cliff walls while the figure stood before her, blocking her escape. Helga sneered. She needed to get back to her team before they were captured. She then caught sight of a low overhanging branch just above her rival. 

She pulled back into a crouching stance, a smirk crossing her lips. The figure pulled back into a stance of their own. She then charged at her adversary. They held their blade, ready to strike. At the last second, Helga leaped up and grabbed the branch. She then swung, pivoting her feet into the figure and knocking them off their feet. Freeing her path. She leaped over the downed figure and raced back to the cliff. 

She looked up, watching as four dragons take off with their riders. Relieved, she plunged her fingers into her mouth and whistled long and loud. The fourth dragon broke apart from the group and dove for her. She could hear the pounding footsteps of her adversary chasing after her. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The muscles in her legs screaming at her as she tore through underbrush. But she had to keep going. They had to make it back. She looked up ahead as Windwhisper landed before her. Her breathing came in short gasps now as she smiled. She was almost at her dragon. 

Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden force throw her off her course. She struggled to reach for her axe, but the cloaked figure held her against the ground on her back. This figure then stood, their foot pressing Helga against her chest and holding her in place. She began to panic, watching as the figure withdrew their blade and held it over their head, ready to plunge it into her. 

A sudden hissing growl emitted from behind, the cloaked figure stalled and looked up. It backed off soon as Windwhisper came charging, igniting herself in flame. Helga pulled herself up, watching the figure back down as Windwhisper stood between them and her rider, indignant. Jaws snapping with a hiss. The cloaked figure appeared to be afraid of dragons. 

“Good girl.” Helga praised as she hopped into her saddle. She looked back at the figure as Windwhisper took off, her fire coat since doused. 

Once in the sky she caught up with Viktor and Pudge. She could see Thunderhead far ahead of them. She figured Renee was hurt that Helga tried such a stunt and was giving her the silent treatment. She couldn’t blame her. She lowered her head, glancing back as she did so. 

“Well?” Pudge had asked. 

“It’s as I feared. We’re dealing with dragon hunters. I think Viggo’s in charge. And it looks like he’s got a new partner. Could barely get away.” Helga informed. 

“What about Runny?” Viktor asked. Helga looked between them. They both shared a scared, worried look. She then looked ahead. Moonlight cascaded on Thunderhead, she gasped. There was no rider on his back. 

“You two were suppose to be watching her!” Helga snarled. She looked at both of them with anger and pain. 

“They were coming after us. There were too many. We panicked! We’re sorry…” Pudge teared up. Viktor gave him a glare before it dissolved into a frown. 

“If Viggo hurts her, it’s your fault.” She changed course. Only to notice them following after her. 

“Oh no. Someone has to go and tell my father to send for reinforcements. You two are _not_ coming back with me.” Helga barked. 

“Look, it’s our fault Runny is captured. We’re going to make it right. We’re a team. In a way, we are family. And family supports each other.” Viktor spoke. His brows furrowed. 

Helga glanced behind her, watching the figure of Thunderhead disappearing in the distance. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Helga waggled her index finger at Viktor threateningly. 

 

 

Helga frowned as she returned to the place she had once escaped previously. She was smart to observe her surroundings before she edged in further. She tucked down low, looking towards the direction Viggo’s tent was. 

Taking a deep breath, she began to put Hiccup’s training to good use as she snuck her way through the camp full of hunters. Sticking close to the shadows and paths less traveled. She ducked behind crates and racks as she made her way through. Occasionally stopping to listen. Either for gossip, or for Renee. 

She tried not to let her mind stray to dark thoughts of what Viggo might be doing to her. She had to cover her mouth to silence a whimper when her mind decided to torture her against her wishes. She shook her head to dispel the horrid thoughts. 

Inhaling a shaky breath, Helga pressed forward. She had to be strong. For Renee. 

Then she heard it. The shriek that made her blood curdle. She could hear Renee begging for him to stop. 

_What’s he doing to her?_

She fought every urge in her body to whip her axe off from her back and charge in there swinging wildly. That’s not what Hiccup would have done. He would have calculated a rescue plan. She could feel her heart leap into her throat as she began to gasp for air. But she couldn’t handle the screaming anymore. She reached back for her axe, but then she saw them. The figure that attacked her before. She tucked back into the shadows. Holding her breath when she saw them look in her direction. 

She waited a solid minuet. Then the screaming stopped. She exhaled slowly. Thankful that Renee wasn’t in anymore pain. She peered back around the corner she hid behind. She watched as the short cloaked figure left with Viggo behind them. Gasping short breaths as she built up her bravery, she was quick to dart through the pathway and towards the tent. She glanced around before ducking into the tent. 

That’s where she saw Renee. She was tied up to a chair, her head hung low. Slowly Helga had approached. As she rounded Renee, she winced. She could see fresh bruises beginning to form, and burns along her neck exposing muscle tissue. Her nose had long since stopped bleeding but the blood still glistened in the dim lighting of the brazier. She could also see Viggo had freshly reopened Renee’s healing wound as blood dripped from it as well. 

“Runny? It’s okay, I’m here.” She pulled her axe from her back, she watched as Renee lifted her head with effort. Her breathing coming in short rasping breaths. 

“He, he…” Renee tried to speak. But her voice was shaky and hoarse from screaming. The effort to hold her head up sucked the remaining energy she had left. She lowered her head once more. Unconscious. 

“It’s okay. We’ll get you out of here soon.” Helga promised. She grabbed Renee’s hands and began to saw through the rope with the boot of her axe. Soon as she’d snapped the rope and freed Renee, she’d heard the sound of the tent flaps pulled back. Gritting her teeth, she turned to find herself face to face with Viggo and the mysterious figure. Helga quickly put herself between them and Renee. Gripping her axe tightly before her. 

“Isn’t this touching.” Viggo spoke in a condescending tone as he blocked her only exit. 

“You’re suppose to be _dead_!” Helga snarled. 

“Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated.” Viggo spoke calmly. Helga growled as she looked between him and the figure beside him. 

“I see you’ve already met my nephew, Chronos.” He smiled, placing a possessive hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Oh, we’ve met.” Helga hissed. 

“He and I are quite alike in many ways. It’s amazing he came from my late brother.” Viggo praised. 

“Charming… Just what the world needs. Two of you.” Helga sneered. 

“Seems the world has two Hiccups.” He gestured towards the figure slumped in the chair behind Helga. Helga glanced towards Renee before turning her attention back on him. Her brows furrowed. 

“It’s only fair to balance out the cosmos, don’t you think?” He’d asked. He smirked, watching as Helga squeezed the handle of her axe. 

“Why are you even back?” Helga demanded, blocking Viggo’s sight of Renee. 

“I’m a survivor. And my goals have never been achieved. I’ve only recently acquired a new contract that demands live dragons. If both of us should happen to face the opportunity for revenge. Then so be it.” Viggo spoke. 

“Unfortunately, because of your _chief_ , I’ve been unable to meet quota lately.” Viggo tried to remain calm. Although he was able to get the soft child to scream, he was unable to get an answer from her. She was as stubborn as Hiccup. 

“Chronos, be a dear and contain our guest.” Viggo patted the boy’s shoulder. 

Helga growled as Chronos withdrew his dragon fire proof sword. She tensed as she watched Viggo stand back. She was not about to become apart of Viggo’s captivated audience.  

Chronos charged at Helga and raised his blade. Helga stood her ground. Before Chronos could leap at her, a _dragon_ tore through the tent. Shrieking. Helga backed off, watching as the thousand pound creature stampeded through, ramming into the central pole that held the tent up and snap it like a twig. 

 The central pole fell into the brazier and knocked it to the ground, spilling hot coal and ash everywhere. The broken support pole caught fire, blocking Chronos from reaching Helga and Renee. She watched as Chronos pulled back. Showing the same fear he had for Windwhisper. Then it dawned on her. He wasn’t afraid of dragons. He was afraid of _fire_! 

Helga affixed her axe to its holster on her back before rushing over to Renee. She quickly hefted the smaller youth into her arms before looking back. With the fire wall growing between them, they wouldn’t have to worry about Chronos chasing after them. 

Another dragon ripped through the tent. Helga was quick to grab onto it and climb up to the back of its neck. She then looked around. It wasn’t just two. It was an entire herd stampeding through the camp and creating chaos that Loki would be proud of. 

Another thunderclaw soon caught up with Helga as it lumbered through. On its back sat Viktor and Pudge. 

“Why do I have a feeling you two are behind this?” She asked, seeing the pleased grin on Viktor’s lips. 

“His idea. I just stood watch.” Pudge admitted. 

“Okay but how did you get them to stampede?” Helga then asked. 

“Viktor released a changewing.”  Pudge then pointed behind them. Helga looked behind them, watching as the herd was being chased and snapped at by a lithe figure. 

“Viktor, are you _trying_ to kill us?” Helga demanded. 

“It was either that, or a death song. These guys were already panic stricken smelling their predators within close range. They needed a little nudge to get them to stampede.” Viktor explained with a shrug of his shoulders. 

They rode the thunderclaws until they were nearing the edge of the island. Which was a sheer drop into the ocean. 

“Up here!” Helga demanded, leaping into a large tree. Balancing Renee on her shoulder, she scaled the thick fir. Viktor and Pudge were quick to hop into the branches and follow her. Helga watched with a heavy heart as the thunderclaws fell over the edge and plummet into the ocean below. Even if they survived the fall, there was a chance exhaustion would claim them. 

Helga had hoped the tree would hold up to the stampede, but one stray thunderclaw rammed into the base of the tree. Knocking out a chunk. The three teens clung onto the tree as it wobbled under their weight. Then finally it began to tip over. Quickly they scaled back down the tree. They leaped back to the ground as the large tree finally collapsed into the ground. They still weren’t safe. There were still thunderclaws stampeding through. Quickly Helga ushered them across the open plain and beneath the tree where they waited out the stampede. 

“When this is all over, I’m going to hide in my bed for a week!” Pudge panted, bracing himself against the tree best he could to avoid being crushed. 

Helga watched as the final thunderclaw bounced off the tree and lumbered along at a slow pace. Grunting heavy breaths along its way. A burbling growl soon filled the air, causing the children to freeze. 

“You said it was a changewing, right?” Helga asked, looking over to the two boys who nodded slowly. 

Helga eased herself up and peered over the top of the felled tree. Her eyes grew wide. She could hear the dragon but she couldn’t see it. It had relied on its ability to blend into its surroundings to disappear. And it was hunting _them_. 

“Two things,” Helga took a deep breath. “One, we need to get out of here. Otherwise, two, we’re gonna be Changewing chow if we don’t.” She said. Earning a whimper from Pudge. 

Still hanging onto Renee, Helga motioned to boys to follow her. They would retreat to the woods, knowing the changewing couldn’t follow them well in tight areas. 

As they rounded the stump, Helga pulled back, pushing the boys back behind the stump. She glanced around, watching as bushes flattened and rustled. A low hissing growl filled the air as a haunting rattling sound followed. 

“It’s only one. It won’t be able to effectively pick us off.” Viktor whispered, huddling behind Helga. 

“Yeah, you remember what Hiccup said. They hunt like wolves.” Pudge agreed. 

“They still have that acid spit. And we’re miles away from our dragons.” Helga argued. 

“We need to get into tight spaces. It won’t be able to chase us once we’re in that thick forest.” Helga gestured towards the forest beside them. 

“No! Hiccup says best way to gain advantage of a changewing attack is to gain height!” Pudge argued, pointing to the sky. 

“Do you see our dragons anywhere?” Helga glared at Pudge who shook his head in fear. 

“Now stay low, stay quiet, follow me.” She hissed. She then got low, cradling Renee in her arms. 

She was the first to pull away from the stump. She glanced around. She could still hear the changewing, but not see it. As she stepped into the open, a shriek from the changewing filled the air. Then it flickered into existence. Helga froze, holding her breath as she watched the changewing stalk its way towards them. Its head lowered as it sniffed the air. 

Renee slowly began to stir in Helga’s arms. She looked up, seeing Helga holding her close. She then looked around. 

“Try not to make a sound.” Helga whispered to her. 

Unfortunately, seeing the predatory changewing so close to them. Renee couldn’t contain herself. She wailed in panic, seeing the giant mouth with teeth. 

In a flash, the changewing had spotted them. Helga tried to make a dash for the forest but it cut her off, hissing. Its dorsal fins rattling in a menacing display. Helga backed off. Clamping a hand over Renee’s mouth she tried to stay perfectly still. Hoping to exploit its poor sight. But the changewing continued to approach them. Sniffing the air in their direction. Helga looked down at Renee, realizing that the changewing could smell her blood. 

It soon hissed as it lifted its head, ready to strike. It opened its jaws, exposing rows of sharp teeth. 

Helga let go of Renee’s mouth as she shrieked, watching the predator lash out at them. She turned her back to it, protecting Renee as she braced herself. She huddled over Renee, clenching her eyes shut and expecting the killing blow. But a familiar shriek rang out. She turned back around, watching as Thunderhead had come in, his talons stretched out for the changewing as the two got into a frenzied fight. 

The changewing tried to clamp down on Thunderhead’s limbs but Thunderhead clawed furiously at it. Digging his beak into its skin and tearing flesh. Thunderhead fights the changewing off as he puts himself between his rider and the predator, growling and hissing his disdain for the creature. At first glance it looked like the changewing was going to back off and retreat. But it launched itself towards the humans once more. And once more Thunderhead intervened. They locked into a vicious fight. Teeth and claws scraping against scales and ground for dominance. 

Finally Thunderhead manages to break from a grappling hold the changewing had him in and body slams into him. His nasal horn slashing across the other dragon’s chest. The changewing let out a shriek but continued to go for the children once it pushed away from the nadder. Thunderhead threw himself at the changewing, and managed to clamp his teeth down around the changewing’s neck. 

The changewing struggled in his beak before Thunderhead yanked his head. The sickening sound of bones cracking under pressure could be heard as the changewing fell to the floor with a thunderous sound. It twitched its legs out before Thunderhead yanked once more, stilling the predator for good. 

Thunderhead released the changewing and roared his victory. 

“I am so glad he’s on our side.” Helga puffed. Helping Renee steady on her feet. 

“You alright?” Helga looked at her. 

“Look at me and tell me what you think.” Renee glared at Helga. Her brows narrowing as she looked at Helga. 

Helga glared at Renee before breaking out in laughter, pulling her closer. 

“Viggo was right. You really are another Hiccup.” She laughed, ruffling Renee’s wild short hair. 

“I’m not sure whether that’s a turn on or a put off.” Helga chided playfully. 

“Hey, look.” Viktor pointed out, looking towards the ocean. The four teens looked out towards the ocean, watching as the thunderclaws took flight into the sunrise. 

Helga smiled, but seeing the sun rising, she knew they were all in trouble. 

“We should get back to our dragons and back to Dragon’s Edge. My dad’s gonna be pissed if he doesn’t find us in our cabins.” Helga said. 

“Okay, but how do we explain my looking like I lost a fight with a forge furnace?” Renee asked. 

“You’ve got to tell him the truth. We can’t skirt this.” She said. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell him everything that happened. He needs to know anyway so that we can reinforce Dragon’s Edge.” Helga admitted. 

 

 

Once the four returned to Dragon’s Edge, they held their heads low seeing Spitelout at the clubhouse waiting for them. His arms crossed over his chest. Helga specially got scolded for having gone against his orders, and getting one of her team mates injured. 

Soon as Spitelout had learned of how Renee received her injuries, he grew concerned and immediately sent for reinforcements. 

“Tell me again. I didn’t exactly grab it the first time.” Hiccup had returned with everyone in tow once he received word. He stood before Helga and the others in the clubhouse. 

“It’s as I said. Viggo has returned. And has a nephew with him.” Helga explained calmly and slowly. 

Hiccup’s brows narrowed. 

“And you just rushed in hoping to take him down, just like that?” He asked. Helga glanced over towards Renee who was flinching under a needle, her open wound being sewn shut once more by Gothi. Toothless had settled in at her side, his jaw resting against her leg.

“Well no. We started out doing recon. But then it turned into a rescue mission.” Helga admitted. 

“I’ll have you know, the lot are grounded until Backsweat heals and have been put on limpet rations.” Spitelout informed Hiccup. 

“Fair. But not tough enough.” Hiccup stated. He breathed in deeply before exhaling slow. 

“Because you went against Spitelout’s orders, you four are to remain here until you understand the importance of listening to your commander in charge,” Spitelout looked at Hiccup, startled by this declaration. He’d expected them to still be grounded by the time they returned to Berk. But this just meant their stay got extended. “And further more. You four will continue your training here as a unit under the supervision of team leader Snotlout.” Hiccup continued. 

“Wait, you mean we’re to stay here, longer? Ow, ow, ahh!” Renee cried. She wasn’t sure which hurt worse, the needle digging into her skin again, or Gothi’s fingernails holding her face still. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Hiccup gestured to her. 

“But why me?” Snotlout chimed in, not exactly sure why he’s suppose to be in charge of the runts if Viggo is back. 

“You’ve been training for this moment ‘Lout. Ever since you told me you wanted to be leader of the riders. I can’t just abandon our people to go chasing after ghosts of my past.” Hiccup talked with his hands animatedly as he spoke. Snotlout looked at him, an anxious and twitchy smile splitting his lips. 

“Eret, Ruff, Tuff. I want you three to stay behind as back up. This sector needs to be secure. If anything happens, you’re to send a T-mail to me immediately.” Hiccup turned to his friends. He watched as the twins moaned in objection. 

“Right, we’ll have this place impenetrable and ship shape.” Eret agreed. 

“Brown noser.” Ruff chided. 

“As for you Spitelout, you’re still welcome back at Berk anytime. But I’d prefer you stay here and watch over them. We’re going to need at least one adult keeping the twins in line.” Hiccup glanced towards them. Tuffnut had seen a small lizard crawling up a support beam. He picked it up and was about to drop it down the back of Eret’s tunic, with Ruff snickering at his elbow until he heard Hiccup’s remark. 

“Hey, we can keep our own selves in line. We don’t need adult supervision.” Tuffnut objected, hiding the lizard behind his back when Eret glanced towards him suspiciously. A moment later Tuff was flailing about, the lizard having bit his finger. 

“Curse you cursed island!” Tuff yowled as Ruff howled with laughter. He’d finally managed to knock the tiny lizard from his finger, only for that lizard to land on Ruff’s face. It then clamped down on Ruff’s nose who yowled in protest, fighting to tug it off. 

“I rest my case.” Hiccup sighed and shook his head. Toothless lifted his head from Renee’s lap and glared towards Tuff and Ruff. 

“You four should rest up. You’ve had a long night.” Spitelout then spoke.

Without any objections, the four teens left the clubhouse.

Renee leaned on Helga as she limped along.

“Hey, wait up!” Pudge shouted, catching up with them. Helga slowed down and the two turned to face him. He’d come running up to them, out of breath. 

“I found your, helmet.” He gasped, holding Renee’s helmet out to her. Renee was happy to see her helmet with the small inverted horns. 

“Where was it?” She’d asked curiously as she placed it back on her head where it belonged. She felt naked and vulnerable without feeling its weight on her head. 

“It was thrown in with a pile of scrap metal. Back at the dragon hunter camp.” He explained. 

Renee pulled away from Helga and limped towards Pudge. She then drew him into a hug. 

“Thank you.” She said, hugging him tightly before pulling away. Pudge hesitated, but returned the hug. He smiled, watching as she returned to Helga

“Get some sleep, Pudge.” Helga said as she wrapped an arm around Renee. 

“Despite the food situation. It looks like our stay just got extended.” Helga began after a long silence across the swinging bridge. 

“Look, Helga. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Renee spoke up. Trying her hardest not to bite her already wounded lip.

“I have something to say to you as well.” Helga admitted, looking down at Renee. 

“Look, it’s not that… What? No, you go first.” The two spoke in unison. Confusing each other. Renee took a deep breath. 

“It’s not that I don’t want sex. It’s just that, the idea of the pain involved scares me. But after living through, this,” She gestured to her face and neck which was stitched up and wrapped in leather dressing. “I think I can handle it.” Renee gave Helga a lopsided grin. Helga chuckled. 

“I’m sorry I tried pressuring you into it. Being in a relationship is suppose to be supportive. Not one sided.” Helga pulled Renee into a hug. Renee glanced back at the clubhouse, her lips twitching up in a smirk. 

“We should go to bed. Together.” Renee looked up at Helga. 

“Sure we won’t be _active_ , but we can still snuggle, right?” Renee asked. Helga chuckled softly and hefted Renee into her arms. 

“I could live with that.” Helga held her close, carrying her the rest of the way to her cabin.


End file.
